


Christmas

by GreyMichaela



Series: Buttons on a Coat [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Decorating, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/pseuds/GreyMichaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Sam celebrate their first Christmas together as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I was cleaning out my Scrivener files when I realized I'd never actually posted this WITH Buttons, so here, have a super late Christmas-in-April drabble that I wrote four months ago. Oops.

“It’s about time to get my Christmas tree out of storage,” Gabriel mused, taking a sip of wine.

Sam hummed agreement into Gabriel’s hair, one arm draped across Gabriel’s chest as they rested on the couch together.

“Wait,” he said suddenly, lifting his head.“Did you say… storage?”

Gabriel took another swallow of wine.“Yes, why?”

“Your Christmas tree’s in _storage,_ ” Sam said.

Gabriel sat up and turned to face him.“What about this is so difficult for you to wrap your brain around?” he inquired.“Christmas tree.Brought out the first week of December.Goes back in storage after the New Year celebrations.No muss, no fuss, no hassle.”

“But it’s not a real tree,” Sam protested, setting his glass on the table.“You have to have a real tree, Gabe.It’s not Christmas with a _fake_ tree!”

Gabriel shuddered.“Real trees come from dirt, Sam.We’ve discussed my views of dirt.”

Sam smiled at him, resting one huge hand on Gabriel’s knee, thumb rubbing slow, hypnotic circles up the inside of his thigh.“I’ll make it worth your while,” he said, and Gabriel shivered, leaning back against the arm of the couch.

“No bribing me with sex,” he said, but he didn’t pull away.

Sam tilted his head, hand sliding a little farther up.“Not even… really _good_ sex?” he murmured. 

“Damn you,” Gabriel managed.His mouth was dry as Sam’s fingers crept farther along his thigh, up toward his crotch.

“Is that a yes?” Sam asked.He was leaning forward, hovering scant millimeters from Gabriel’s mouth, and Gabriel swallowed hard, pinned against the cushions.

“I…” He couldn’t _think._ Sam’s body heat was distracting, all that golden skin so close and begging to be touched, and Gabriel reached up, fanned his fingers out against Sam’s chest as the taller man waited, brow raised.

Gabriel made up his mind.“Okay,” he said, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

But the smile that spread across Sam’s face made Gabriel’s capitulation worth it already.

“You won’t regret it,” Sam murmured, and brushed Gabriel’s lips with his own, a quick, barely there caress.Then he was standing, adjusting his clothes and holding out a hand for Gabriel, still sprawled on the couch and staring up at him.

When Gabriel didn’t move, Sam lifted an eyebrow.“Tree first, _then_ sex.”He waggled his outstretched hand and Gabriel took it, sighing.

 

Picking out the tree was torture, just as Gabriel expected.Melting snow mixed with mud, pine needles everywhere…Gabriel shoved his hands in his pockets, hunching his shoulders, tucking his chin down into his heavy coat, and making himself as small as possible as he stumbled along behind Sam, who was bouncing on his toes, green eyes alight with excitement.  

What he hadn’t expected was for Sam to be quite so… adorable.He glanced back at Gabriel, dimples appearing as he grinned, and Gabriel couldn’t help his smile in return.

“Here’s a good one,” Sam said, stopping in front of a tree that was at least eight feet tall.

“It’s huge,” Gabriel protested.

“It’s not _that_ big,” Sam said.“You want one big enough that you can decorate it properly.”

“Fine,” Gabriel said abruptly.“Get it and let’s go.”

Sam looked at him then, at the way Gabriel was curled in on himself and trying not to let anything touch him, and his eyes softened.He pulled Gabriel’s hands out of his pockets and placed them around his neck, sliding his arms around Gabriel’s waist so he could press their foreheads together.

“You’re doing so well,” he murmured.The pride in his voice made tendrils of warmth slither through Gabriel’s chest and he took a deep breath.  

“I like this tree,” he said, and Sam huffed a quiet laugh.

“Me too.”He tipped Gabriel’s chin up with a finger and their gazes met.“I like you more, though.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop the smile.“Flattery will get you everywhere, Samsquatch.Can we go home now?”

 

An hour later, Sam stood back and eyed the tree in its stand, hands on his hips.

“A little more to the left,” Gabriel said, taking another sip of wine.

Sam shot him a glare over his shoulder.“You could help, you know.”

“I _am_ helping,” Gabriel said.“I’m supervising!And also admiring your ass.You should wear those jeans more often.”

Sam snorted. “Where are your ornaments?”

“My… uh…”

Sam spun to face him.“Gabriel Novak, don’t _tell_ me you don’t have any ornaments!”

Gabriel squirmed.“They’re built into the tree!” he said.

Sam groaned and covered his face.“You are _impossible._ Come on, get your coat.We’re going shopping.”

“But _wine!_ ” Gabriel protested as Sam dragged him off the couch.He cast a longing gaze at his glass as Sam bundled him into his coat.

“We’re doing this right,” Sam said.“We’re going to pick out ornaments and we’ll choose a color scheme that you’re happy with, and then I’m going to kiss you in the middle of Hobby Lobby and see how many heads explode.”

Gabriel followed him out the door.“I do like the way you think.And _then_ can we have sex?”

“Well,” Sam said judiciously, “maybe not _in_ the Hobby Lobby.But if you can wait until we get home, absolutely!”

Gabriel didn’t fight the delighted laughter that bubbled up at that as Sam tugged him to the car.

 


End file.
